No one ever thought
by tucke004
Summary: Nobody ever thought that Rose and Scorpius would end up together, but together they would be.
1. Prologue

Ron and Hermione had always wanted a daughter. From the moment they were married they wanted a girl. So when Rose came they were ecstatic.

For Draco, all he wanted was a son. A son that he could raise better than his father had raised him. He wanted to prove to the world that the Malfoys were not dangerous and that unlike his father, he would be good to his son and teach him how the world works, but neither family expected Scorpius and Rose to get together.

...

I laughed loudly at Albus, as he blushed from his little accident on the way onto the train. Albus tripped while climbing up the steps to the train and although we had been on the train for at least fifteen minutes, I hadn't stopped laughing yet. "Stop laughing at me," Albus said his ears burning, "It's not that funny. Anyone could have done that."

"Well, yes, that's true, Albus, but not just anybody did. You did, so I think it's fair for me to laugh. I don't think I'm ever gonna stop laughing." The look on Albus' face made me stop laughing." Alright, Alright. I'll stop. It's not that funny anymore, anyways."

"Good, you know I don't like to be laughed at. I'm going to go find the loo. I'll be back."

…

Albus walked back into the compartment with another boy following along behind him. They were talking about which houses they hoped to be in.

"Hey Rose, this is Scorpius. He's in our year." Albus said

"I know who he is," I answered, with contempt in my voice, "What is he doing in our compartment. This is for Weasleys not ferrets like him."

"C' mon Rose, he's not that bad. He's pretty cool. I bet you two would be good friends."

"Never. He will always be a Malfoy."

"May I speak?" Malfoy asks from behind Albus.

"No, you can't. Get out of this compartment and leave us alone." I yelled, pulling Albus in and slamming the door shut in Malfoy's face.

"You didn't have to do that. He isn't like his dad or his grandfather." Albus told me.

"I don't care. A Malfoy is a Malfoy and Weasleys and Malfoys don't mix."

…

"...Slytherin!" the hat yelled from the top of Albus' head. My mouth dropped open in shock. Along with most of the rest of the hall.

"...a Potter in Slytherin!" Students were whispering all around. Albus just smiled and strolled to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Malfoy. Malfoy smiled at Albus and they shook hands before looking back up at the stage. I was so shocked that I nearly missed hearing my name.

As I sat down on the stool, Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. I sat there quietly, listening to the hat debate which house I should be placed in. It was mostly debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. After about three minutes, the hat yelled "Gryffindor!" I smiled and stood up. I smiled as I walked down to the Gryffindor table to join the rest of my family and Alice Longbottom, who Albus and I have grown up with. There were only two oddballs in the family. Molly had been placed into Ravenclaw five years ago and now Albus was in Slytherin. Everybody else had been in Gryffindor.

The meal was delicious but it was a little lonely without Albus there. We had been best friends since we were little children. We had never been apart for longer than a few days and to think that we would now have to have different common rooms, it was hard to deal with. I mean I knew we'd have to be separated eventually, I just didn't think it would happen for a few more years.

…

"This way first years!" My cousin, Dominique yelled. She had been made a prefect and everyone was so proud. I was fairly disappointed. Dom was great but she was always pretty strict and now she had power over me. The fact that I was her favorite cousin didn't help. She would never leave me alone. "Let's go. Here's the common room. This is the Fat Lady, she is the guardian of the Gryffindor common rooms. Every week there will be a new password to get in. This week the password is Bubblegum Balls." As she said the words the portrait of a big woman wearing all pink, swung outward and left a big hole staring out at them. Dom walked into the darkroom. I looked around the room and felt my mouth drop open. It was way cooler than how I had imagined from the stories. There were maroon drapes over every window and armchairs and couches around crackling fires. In one corner there were a few tables where students could sit to do homework if they didn't want to go to the library. It was warm and cozy.

"Boys, your dorms are up the stairs," Dom said pointing to the left side of the room, and then she turned and pointed to the right and said, "Girl's dorms are on the right. Boys beware you cannot go into the girl's dorms. I won't tell you what happens if you try though."

I climbed the stairs in the corner of the room to find my dorm. All of our luggage was already in the dorm room, I chose a bed by the window and looked around. There were four other girls in my room. Three of them I knew the other girl I did not. They were Alice Longbottom, Roxanne Weasley, my cousin, and Eleanor Shacklebolt. Alice, Albus and I had been friends since we were put into the same crib as children. I call Neville, Alice's father, Uncle Neville. It's gonna be a little weird to call him Professor Longbottom now. I bet it'll be weirder for Alice. Roxanne was never a part of me and Albus' little group. She was always a huge daddy's girl and so she never played with us much. Her older brother Fred, who is in the third year, always played with us more than she did, but nevertheless, I knew her. The last girl in our dorm, Eleanor Kingsley, I didn't know her. I knew about her. My mom and uncle are friends with her dad but we never hung out.

"I already miss Albus," I say to Alice as we quietly change into our pajamas for bed.

"Me too. I can't believe he's a Slytherin. Did you see who he went and sat with after the sorting and who he spent the whole night talking to?" Alice asked, looking a little exasperated.

"Yeah, I saw. I can't believe he's befriending a Malfoy. Tomorrow I'm gonna have to send Dad a letter and tell him about it. He's gonna be so unhappy. I bet Uncle Harry will be mad too." I replied.

"I don't know. Harry said that he's acquaintances with Draco Malfoy now. So he might be ok with it."

"Alright well, We'll see tomorrow. I can't wait for us to start classes." I said, changing the subject.

"Me neither. Let's go to bed. Maybe Albus will sit with us at breakfast tomorrow."

"Maybe."

. . .

Over the next few years, life was pretty good for Rose. She still hung out with Albus but he became best friends with Scorpius so she would never hang out with him for long if Scorpius was around. Rose was top of the class with Scorpius and they were always fighting over who was top of the class. Alice, Roxanne, Eleanor, and Rose hung out all the time and soon were best friends. Rose joined the Gryffindor quidditch team in her second year and played Chaser. Scorpius and Albus also joined the Slytherin team as Chaser and Seeker, respectively. Rose mostly tried to avoid Scorpius but seeing as how they were both tops of the class, teachers often paired them together. When teachers did, they just got their work done without talking to each other. In their fourth year, Rose started dating Joshua Edwards.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Year 5 started great. I had gotten my perfect badge a week ago and Fred and James wouldn't stop pestering me about it. They were in their 7th year and neither of them had been made prefects. So the last one had been Dom and they kept on teasing me and saying soon enough I was gonna be Head girl just like Dom. Of course, I wanted to be a head girl but I did not want to be like Dom. At least Albus was also a prefect.

. . .

"Let's go guys. The Hogwarts Express awaits." Mom yelled from outside, "Your Dad wants to drive his new car."

I do not want to be in the car with Dad driving. Why can't you drive mom? You're way better." Hugo asked, whining.

"I'm not gonna drive when your father wants to." She said hugging Hugo, "but just between you and me, you're right your dad is a terrible driver."

I laughed as I came up behind them to put my trunk in the car. "Wow, mom. I might just have to tell Dad what you just said."

"Oh please. You would never, just get your stuff in the car. You too, Hugo."

It was Hugo's second year, this year. I remember last year as if it were yesterday. He and Lily were both sorted into Hufflepuff. They are even closer than Albus and I were.

"Alright. Let's go! I'm ready to start up this year and start my prefecting." I say, climbing in the car.

"That is not a word, Rose." Mom said, from the front seat.

"Whatever, Mom," I said but I didn't say anything else as Dad drove out of the driveway and towards Kings Cross Station.

. . .

"Rose! Over here!" I heard from across the crowded platform. I looked around at all the different people to find out who was hailing me. Alice and Roxy were standing together by Uncle Fred and Auntie Angelina, who are Roxanne's parents. I trudged over to them dragging my trunk behind myself. The rest of my family followed and after I gave my aunt and uncle a hug, I started talking to Alice and Roxy.

"Are you guys excited to be back. I know I'm excited to see Josh." I said, smiling thinking about my handsome boyfriend. Josh was tall and lean. He was seeker on the Gryffindor team and Quidditch had done wonders for him. He was smart too. He had dirty blond hair and grayish-blue eyes and he was the other 5th-year prefect, which was great for me because we could be made head boy and girl than in a couple of years.

"Of course you are, he's your boyfriend." Alice teased, "but yeah I'm pretty excited. This year is gonna be great. You're a prefect so we can get away with anything this year."

"That is not happening. I will not be abusing my power in any way and so you guys will not get away with anything." I said before they could get any ideas in their heads." And anyways you guys are good kids. We never get in trouble."

"No but you're a prefect now so we could do stuff and you could get us out of trouble," Roxy said, smiling.

"Sorry guys, but that's not gonna happen. There is just no way that I'm going to get you guys out of trouble. I'm gonna follow the rules." I said although I was laughing now.

"Fine, but you're so lame. What's the point of you being a prefect if there are no perks?" Alice asked, giving in.

"Alright, you three. You had better get on the train. It's leaving soon." Mom said coming up behind us.

We all ran off to the train and climbed on as the conductor called all aboard. I dragged my trunk behind Alice and Roxy as we moved down the train trying to find an empty compartment. Most of the compartments were full but the last compartment was empty so we all filed into the room and I helped Alice put her trunk on the rack and then put mine up.

"Alright guys, I'll be back in a while. I gotta go to the prefect's compartment and get talked to by the heads. If the trolley witch comes by, buy me some chocolate frogs and cauldron cakes. See you later." I said.

"See you, Rose" Alice and Roxy called as I walked out.

. . .

The prefect's compartment was at the front of the train. When I got there it was more crowded than many other compartments I had seen and bigger as well. I found a seat near the front and looked around the room to see who the other prefects were this year. The Hufflepuff prefects were two 5th years I didn't know the names of. The Ravenclaw prefects were Allison Hark and a boy I recognized but didn't know his name. Then the Slytherin prefects came in the room. I already knew Albus was the male prefect. The girl prefect was Nicole Khan. She was actually one of the nicer Slytherins, so I was glad that she had been made prefect. Lastly, my boyfriend, Josh came into the room. I waved him over and he sat down by me.

"Hey babe," Josh said, as he sat down. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled. I smiled back and stood up to hug him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and squeezed. "How was your break?"

"It was good. I wish I could have seen you more but it's ok." I said, "Of course, Albus had Malfoy over while I was hanging out with him but that's ok. Doesn't bother me at all."

"Of course it bothers you, babe. You hate that little git. Don't worry. You've got me now. I'll make sure you don't have to deal with him." Josh said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Josh. Anyway, do you know who the Head boy and girl are?" I asked to change the subject.

"Nah, but I'm sure we will find out soon enough. They have got to get here soon though. We don't want to leave the train unmonitored for too long." Josh answered.

I looked up as the door opened and in walked Jeffrey O'Connell, a Ravenclaw and Sadie Lancaster, a Gryffindor.

"Hey, all of you," Jeffrey called as he and Sadie walked to the front of the room. "Welcome back to Hogwarts. To the new prefects, I'm happy to see you all here, I hope you will take your responsibility as prefects seriously, actually that goes for the older prefects as well. Let's get started, shall we?"

"If you don't know us, I'm Sadie Lancaster and this is Jeffrey O'Connell. We are the head girl and boy this year. Fifth years, on the train you will patrol the back of the train. Sixth years, you can patrol the middle of the train and Seventh years you can patrol the front of the train. You will take turns. Gryffindor prefects patrol first. One of you goes one direction the other goes the other direction. Once you are done with your turn trade-off with the Slytherins, then the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws you will patrol last. When you are done patrolling you can go back to your own compartment and hang out with your friends. If you have any questions you can ask one of us. We will be patrolling the whole train for most of the time so you can come to find us."

"And lastly, we will work on getting you the patrol schedules within the next couple of days, until then we will patrol the school," Jeffrey said, taking control of the end of the meeting. "If I find out about any of you abusing your power, I will personally make sure that your badge is taken away. I hope that you will all set good examples for the younger students. You are dismissed."

I grabbed Josh's arm and dragged him out of the compartment to the end of the train.

"Let's get this done," I said, "Then we can go find an empty compartment." I raised my eyebrows at him and stuck out my tongue before starting off in the opposite direction of where I had left him. He was just standing there, dazed, and when I looked back to see if he had started moving yet I saw him shake his head, smile, stuff his hands in his pockets and walked off towards the end of the train.

The first part of the trip was pretty boring. Most of the kids at the end of the train were first and second years so there really wasn't much trouble that they could get into. I patrolled the front half of the end of the train for a couple hours and only had to tell off four kids. When Albus and Nicole showed up to take over I ran down to the end of the train where I knew there would probably be a few empty compartments. As I got towards the end I slowed down a little to find Josh.

"Ahhhh!" I yelled as I was pulled into the compartment right next to me. I was instantly pushed against the door of the compartment and Josh pressed up to me.

"It's just me." He whispered against my ear. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away from my neck and looked down at me. I smiled and pulled his head down to me so I could kiss him. He held back though. "You were teasing me, so now I'm going to tease you right back."

I held my breath as he leaned in and put his lips so close to mine that I could almost feel them. He moved his lips over my cheekbones and kissed me right below my ear. Then he dragged kisses down my jaw and onto my neck until he was kissing my chest right where my neck and collarbone connect. I slid my hands into his hair and pulled. He didn't come back up though, instead, he began to kiss even further down until he was kissing right between my breasts, but he didn't stop. He kept going. His hands held my hips against the door. I arched my back in pleasure as he kissed my stomach and began to move upwards again.

When he had gotten back to my neck, I couldn't wait any longer and I pulled his hair to make him come to my lips. I pushed him back and onto the seat. He sat down and I climbed on his lap to straddle his legs before kissing him again. I pushed my whole body against him. Against my leg, I felt the evidence of what we were doing and I started to grind my hips against him. He pulled his lips from mine and dragged them down my neck. I was breathing hard but I knew we had to stop or we would go farther than I was ready, but I didn't want to stop. I kept going for a few more minutes.

Suddenly I felt Josh sliding his hands down my back, to my waist, and into my pants. I jumped off of him so fast I fell onto the bench on the other side of the compartment.

"What's wrong," Josh asked at my side in an instant. "Did I go too far? I thought that that was what you wanted to do."

"It's ok, Josh." I said putting my hand on his arm, "I just wasn't expecting it. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

Josh nodded, breathing hard. We both sat down on the bench and I curled up next to him to catch my breath.

"When do you think you'll be ready? I don't mean to rush you, but I really like you and I wish we could do more."Josh hesitantly said.

"I don't know, Josh. I thought I was ready. That's why I kept it going as long as I did."

"Well, could you figure it out?"Josh asked.

I moved out of his arms and looked at him. "It's not my choice when I'm ready or not. I don't just choose. I either am or I'm not and you are not going to change that or make me go farther before I am ready."

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I just-I want more."

"I'm sorry. Maybe we can try to go farther soon. I want more too."

. . .

"Hey Rose, welcome back! Where were you?" Alice inquired. She raised her eyebrows at me.

"Shut up, Alice." I said laughing as I walked into my friends compartment with Josh.

Yeah, shut up, Alice." Josh said, smiling at her.

"Boy, that's my best friend. Only I get to tell her that." I said spinning around on Josh trying to be serious. He threw his hands up in the air and began to back away. The look on his face made me burst out laughing. Every time I looked at his confused face I laughed harder. "I'm kidding, Josh. I'm not actually mad. You're good. Don't worry."

Josh let out a breath and smiled slightly. He grabbed me and pulled him in and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon, let's sit down already." I said pulling away and sitting by the window.

"So how was the prefect meeting and patrols?" Alice asked.

"They were fine. Nothing happened at all, so it was kinda boring." I replied.

"Only you would think that a quiet patrol was boring. Bloody hell, Rose. Just be grateful you didn't have to break up a makeout session." Alice said, exasperatedly.

I looked at Josh at that. He was staring out the window. Not even paying attention to the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Can we sit in here with you gits?" Albus asked swinging the compartment door open suddenly.

"Oh, we're the gits? That's coming from Albus Potter. You can sit here Al but your ferret friend cannot." I said before anyone else could speak up.

"Come on, Rose." Albus pleaded, "Don't start anything right now can't you two just get along, please?"

"Sorry Al, but the little weasel is right. I don't want to sit here anyways." Scorpius Malfoy said from behind Albus.

I spun toward Malfoy. "Get the hell out, Malfoy. I don't want to deal with you." I stomped up to the compartment door and slammed it right in Al and Malfoys face. I turned back around to everyone else staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing, babe. Just calm down. I know you hate Malfoy but you didn't need to slam the door in Al's face too." Josh said grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap.

"Yeah I know, but if Al is going to associate with the git then Al can go shove it up his ass. I don't want to be around him, so if he's gonna be with Al then I won't be." I replied.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. I pushed Josh against the wall on the bench and made it so I could lean against his chest and put my legs up on the seat. I pulled out my Defense book and read for awhile. I could feel Josh's chest rising and falling, pushing against my back. I could tell he had fallen asleep. I tried not to move too much. I didn't want to wake him up.

…

The bright lights from Hogsmeade station woke me up. At some point I had fallen asleep against Josh's warm body. I turned around to see him staring at me and smiling.

"Time to wake up, Sunshine." Josh said, gently pushing me away so he could get up. "I'll grab your bags. Why don't you go and find us a carriage?"

"Alright," I replied, sleepily. I stood up and walked out of the compartment and out into the cool, September night air. It woke me up slightly with the breeze blowing on my face. I looked back towards where our compartment was and saw Josh pushing his way through the other students still on the train. I walked in the direction of the carriages and fell on my arse.

"Look where you're going, Weasel." Malfoy sneered down at me.

"I was looking. You came out of nowhere." I replied as I picked myself up off the ground.

"You definitely were not looking. I saw you. You were staring at that pompous git you call a boyfriend."

"Josh is not a git. You're a git. And anyways why do you care?" I asked, confused.

"I don't. I was just saying. The boy is an idiot and a git." Malfoy said and walked away. I huffed and turned back around heading towards the carriages again.


	3. Chapter 2

"Welcome back students and to those who are new here, welcome! As usual we have a few announcements. First years and some of you older students would do well to remember that the Forbidden Forest has its name for a reason. No student is allowed in the forest unless an adult is with them. Filch would also like me to remind you all that Weasley products are not allowed in the school. Anyone found with one of these products will serve a detention with Filch." Dumbledore announced, as he stepped up to the pedestal after the sorting. "I hope that to all you new students, you will prove that you deserve to go here and since I know you all hate when I stand up here and talk for years, Let the feast begin!"

Everyone cheered as Dumbledore waved his hands and food appeared on the long tables. I was sitting with Roxy and Alice at the end close to the professors table. The first years sitting by us were talking animatedly about the school and the food.

"Is this how it is all the time?" One of the first year girls asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, is supper served like this every night or is this just different because it's the first night?" She clarified.

I looked at my friends, "We have dinner here every night but it's less formal most of the time and we don't normally have a lot of announcements."

"Oh." The girl looked down at her plate, looking disheartened.

"But the Great Hall does not change so it'll still look like this all the time. What's your name, honey?" I asked.

The little girls face brightened, "My name is Emma. I'm a muggle born and I've read so much about the school but there weren't any books that showed how beautiful this is."

"You sound like my mother. She's a muggleborn as well. She told me that she read everything she could find on Hogwarts." I said.

"Who's your mother?" Emma asked, "I wonder if she could recomend me a book."

I looked away before answering quietly, "Hermione Weasley-Granger."

Emma looked at me in awe and so did a few of the other first years who had heard our conversation.

"You're Hermione Granger's daughter?" One of the other kids asked.

"Yeah. My name is Rose." I said, blushing bright red as the kids stared at me with wide eyes.

"Wow, I've read about her. She was amazing." Emma said, dreamily.

"Yeah, I guess." I looked at Alice and Roxy, "You guys ready to go?" They nodded and we got up and headed for the common room.

"Well that was fun. Those kids are going to worship you now." Alice said.

"I hope not. I have enough to deal with, with OWLs and Prefect duties and Malfoy. I don't need a bunch of first years following me everywhere." I threw my hands up into the air. "I cannot handle a bunch of first years idolizing me."

"I'm just kidding Rose. I'm sure they'll leave you alone." Alice said.

The common room was as beautiful as ever but I was exhausted. I said goodnight to the girls and went up to the 5th years girls dorm. The room had been my home away from home for the last 5 years and it looked the same as always. The maroon bed hangings were drawn back, making the small room look bigger. I flopped onto my bed without changing into my pajamas and fell asleep right away.

… I woke early the next morning. My bed was right by the window and when i looked outside the sky was a beautiful pink and purple. I jumped in the shower and got ready before the rest of the girls were even awake. I tried to take my time but it was still only 7:30 when I was done. I debated just walking down to breakfast by myself but I didn't really want to be alone. I woke up Alice and Roxy and made them get ready quickly.

"I can't believe you woke me up at 7:30. I could still sleep for half an hour." Roxy complained.

"Oh be quiet, you wouldn't have had breakfast if you slept for another half an hour and you know you have to eat. You are skinny enough." I said. I looked meaningfully at Roxy's thin waist.

"I know but that doesn't mean I don't want to sleep. I can still wish you hadn't woken me up."

"Well it's too late now so lets go to breakfast." I grabbed Roxy's hand and dragged her from the room.

. . .

The minute we walked into the great hall I could smell everything. It was one of the most wonderful smells of all time. Eggs, bacon, sausage and so much more. I looked around and spotted Josh at the end of the Gryffindor nearest the door. He was mumbling to himself. I walked up behind him and covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I said as Josh tried to pull my hands off his eyes.

"Does it happen to be my beautiful girlfriend, Rose Weasley?" He asked, smiling.

"Perhaps." I sat down next to him and he kissed my cheek. Alice and Rozy sat on the other side of the table and made retching sounds. "Oh shut up guys. It's not like we were making out or anything. He just kissed my cheek." I laughed at my friends.

"Yeah but you two are so cute, it makes me feel sick." Alice replied.

"Whatever." I said. I began to fill my plate.

"Babe. That's way too much food." Josh said as he stared at the food that was piled on my plate.

"There's no such thing as too much food to a Weasley. You should know this by now, Josh." I replied. Josh just laughed and started eating his own food.

I looked around. At the Slytherin table i saw Albus and Malfoy. They looked like the were having fun. Those gits. I hadn't forgotten what Malfoy had been like last night. He had been so strange. I shook my head and turned back to my plate. The next time I looked up, I saw Professor Longbottom on his way over to us.

"Here are your schedules, kiddos. Josh and Rose, Jeffrey and Sadie are working on the prefect schedules. You should have them by the end of the day. I hope you guys have a great day!" Neville said. He handed each of us our schedules and we all wished him to have a good day as well.

"What do you guys have first?" Roxy asked.

"I have arithmancy and then later I have Potions." I said. Roxy sighed.

"Damn it. Why did you have to take Arithmancy Rose. Your so weird. I have Care of Magical Creatures first and then we all have Potions together." Roxy said.

Josh laughed. "Hey I took Arithmancy too."

"Yeah well that's why you guys are so perfect. You have all the same classes and everything." Alice crabbed. "I've got Astronomy first."

"You love Astronomy!" I exclaimed.

"Well yeah, but, I still wish we had our first class together." She replied.

"I get it. Well at least we have everything else together." I looked down at everyone's schedules. "We have Transfiguration and Defense tomorrow. Herbology is on Wednesday and we all have the free period in the afternoon. Thursday is Charms and History of Magic and then Friday, we have a free period and then I have Ancient Runes. I don't know what you guys have Friday afternoon, though."

"We all have Divination." Josh pointed out.

"Ick. Divination. I can't believe you guys took that stupid class." I said. My mom had told me all about the class and I had tried to convince my friends not to start it but they had and now they all seemed to like it.

"You didn't have to listen to your mom. It's actually a fun class." Josh said.

"No matter what you say, I will never learn divination it is a worthless class." I said emphatically.

"Alright. Well don't judge it until you try it and since you wont try it. Don't judge it." Alice reasoned.

"Alright I guess I can do that." I conceded. "Lets go. I want to go get a good spot in Arithmancy." Josh looked down at his plate that was still full of food and then looked at my plate that was empty.

"How the hell did you eat all of that so fast? You need to wait. I'll eat fast and then we can go." Josh said.

"Alright but hurry up." I replied

…

The first few weeks of school were amazing. OWLs year was hard but the classes and learning was fun. We had Potions and Defense with the Slytherins. Luckily, it went ok. Mostly. Rose and Scorpius had plenty of moments to glare. One time was specifically was when Slughorn decided that for the next potion he would choose partners. Instead of putting Rose and Josh paired together, Slughorn made the mistake of pairing Rose and Scorpius. It did not go well. The two were bickering so much that they didn't pay close enough attention to their potion. By the end of class, their potion had blown up and splattered the two.


End file.
